Sebuah Garis Pemisah
by Rona Senja
Summary: SasuHina; DLDR; warning inside; “Kau lihat garis pemisah antara laut dan langit itu?” Gadis itu menatap riak air dengan senyum sendu, “Aku selalu ingin mencapainya.” Sedang pria disebelahnya langsung menendang pasir basah yang menumpuk dikaki.


"Kau lihat garis pemisah antara laut dan langit itu?" Gadis itu menatap riak air dengan senyum sendu, "Aku selalu ingin mencapainya." Sedang pria disebelahnya langsung menendang pasir basah yang menumpuk dikaki.

*

A Fiction About Sasuke and Hinata.

 **Naruto** punya _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Sebuah Garis Pemisah** punya _Rona Senja_

t e e n - g e n e r a l - standard warning applied - **DLDR**.

*

 **Friendly Reminder!**

Halo semua! Makasih banyak untuk _review_ fanfiksi ku yang sebelumnya. Aku enggak sangka, lho. Dan, yang bilang kalau Sasuke _poetic_ disana, hehe, untuk yang itu maaf, ya. Aku terbawa suasana, sumpah deh. Gak sadar juga kalo Sasuke kubuat begitu:(

(Aku pun gak tau disini Sasuke gimana, aku mohon maaf kalau Sasuke jadi ternistakan wkwkwk.)

Untuk yang disini, aku benar-benar **tidak** memasukan unsur **_romance_** dan disini ada sebuah penegasan pendapat. Jadi kalau berbeda jangan menolak karya, ku, ya. (Apalagi menegaskan kalau pendapatku salah dan kalian enggak mau tau.) Pencet tombol **_back_** aja, gapapa.

Dan… semoga suka!

( _By the way, I do really like this story:) please, appreciate it okayyy~_ )

 ** _enjoy!_**

*

Dikira dunia akan berhenti mengombang-ambing dunianya. Dikira Hinata tidak akan terluka disabit kenyataan. Dikira ia hanya pergi sebentar. Dikira, Hinata tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini….

Gadis itu turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menghela napas. Tangisannya sudah reda sejak angin mengeringkannya. Hidupnya sudah merana sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kakinya sudah dipersiapkan untuk tidak menyentuh pasir seperti saat ini lagi. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan; berantakan.

Gadis itu menatap matahari yang dimakan laut. Ombak-ombak menghempaskan kerang-kerang tajam yang sedikit menggores jari kaki Hinata. Matanya menyapu karang, lantas menatap punggung seseorang.

Air pasang-surut dan kaki Hinata terendam sebentar, lantas setelahnya, air menjauh dari ujung jari kaki lentik itu. Punggung tegap yang dilihatnya masih diam, kadang-kadang naik turun bersamaan dengan helaan napas pasrah yang tertangkap telinga.

Hinata mendekatinya.

Darahnya berdesir selagi bendungan airmata yang ia buat roboh. Dia tidak pernah suka pandangan samar yang sekarang ia lihat, dia tidak pernah suka bendungan airmata yang menumpuk dipelupuk, dia tidak pernah suka sedih, dia tidak pernah suka pantai.

Namun dia selalu suka dengan sebuah garis pemisah antara laut dan langit.

Jika kebanyakan orang bilang lengkungan pelangi yang terbaik; Hinata tidak peduli. Menurutnya yang penuh misteri adalah segaris pemisah tersebut. Yang selalu Hinata ingin pelajari; ingin lihat; ingin capai.

Helaian angin membuai rambut indigo legamnya, membuat airmata itu jatuh menyentuh laut. Lalu berikutnya, bulir-bulir lain menyerbu laut dan menambah kadarnya. Tidak sampai sepersen, setidaknya air itu keluar dari bendungannya dan sekarang tidak akan berhenti.

Langkah gadis itu berhenti di jarak yang cukup jauh dari punggung tegap itu. Gadis itu mengerjap, "H-hei," panggilnya seirama dengan helaan napas. Tangannya menghapus aliran air deras yang mengalir dipipinya. Air kembali menggelitik kakinya; membasahinya.

Tidak ada balasan, punggung tegap itu pun tidak bergerak lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menahan air mata (bendungan itu terbentuk lagi), gadis itu beranjak duduk. Tepat disebelah pria berpunggung tegap yang tegas itu.

"Kau lihat garis pemisah antara laut dan langit itu?" Gadis itu menatap riak air dengan senyum sendu, "Aku selalu ingin mencapainya." Sedang pria disebelahnya langsung menendang pasir basah yang menumpuk dikaki.

"Aku tidak pernah suka garis itu."

Hinata mengangguk. Banyak yang tidak suka, banyak yang tidak peduli, banyak yang menganggap garis itu tidaklah ada. Hinata sering berbeda pendapat dengan yang lain. Dan kembali, gadis itu hanya bisa memeluk lututnya lagi.

"Pernah membayangkan apa yang ada disana? Apa kau pernah beranggap—"

"Seberapa banyak perjuanganmu, garis itu tidak akan pernah kau capai. Garis itu tidak pernah ada." Pria itu melempar kerang menuju laut dengan emosi. "Kebanyakan orang bodoh tidak memikirkan resiko, langsung saja penasaran dan melakukan."

"Kau pernah coba mencapainya?" Hinata menghiraukan kata yang pria itu buat, lalu tersenyum dengan ekor mata mengamati ukiran wajah datar disebelahnya. Matanya kembali menatap langit senja yang meredup.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kau tau garis itu tidak pernah ada?" Senyuman itu berganti menjadi segaris datar. Hinata menipiskan bibir; mengeratkan pelukan dilututnya.

"Cih," pria itu menorehkan kepala menuju langit diatas mereka, "lima hari yang lalu. Seseorang mati bodoh. Dimakan laut. Diombang ombak. Destinasi? Segaris pembatas yang kau elukan."

Hinata merasa darahnya berdesir. Semilir angin yang lebih dingin menghujam kulit-kulit tidak terlapisnya. Bagian paling dingin ada di leher, gadis itu bergedik sebentar lalu kembali menatap laut dihadapan mereka.

"Dia bodoh sama sepertimu. Bedanya, dia terlalu berani sementara kau hanya berdiam diri." Pria bersurai hitam itu mengelap sisi matanya yang berair. Entah karena airmata, atau matanya yang perih akibat tidak mengerjap.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya mendengarkan. Menangkap keping-keping jawaban untuk akhirnya menjadi realita menyakitkan.

"Orang bodoh yang ingin menggapai khayal."

"Kau kecewa karena laut memakan orang itu, ya?" Hinata meluruskan kakinya. Air laut membasahi bagian bawah rok selututnya. Menempelkan pasir-pasir yang kalau dibelai air, Hinata akan merasa gelitikan kecil.

"Orang itu Kakak-ku. Kau tidak perlu tau seberapa bencinya aku kepada laut." Surai raven itu tersibak selagi ia mengalihkan pandang ke kanan; memalingkan wajah dari laut; dari Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu memainkan kerang yang ada disekitarnya. "Tapi kau berada disini, di depan laut," serunya bersama dengan lirihan sendu. Matanya kembali berair, padahal bendungan itu sudah diperkuat dengan kepercayaan diri, sekarang runtuh lagi.

Hening menerpa. Menjawab pernyataan si gadis Hyuuga.

"Dia mengambil kursus renang di kota. Dia terlalu menyenangi garis pemisah itu. Dia terlalu naif." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Bibirnya terasa kelu saat memikirkan kakaknya. "Dan… kau pun ada disini." Sekarang wajahnya menatap wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

Wajah itu terangkat saat sinar terakhir matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Langit sudah gelap. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan sedikit. Senyum gadis itu terukir linglung.

"Aku pernah ke sini lima tahun lalu. Kau tau sekeluarga yang tenggelam pada bulan Juni lalu? Hanya aku yang selamat."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Dia memang tinggal disekitaran pantai, dan kasus tenggelamnya sebuah keluarga itu benar-benar menggemparkan saat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa?

Ternyata gadis itu yang selamat.

"Dan kau tetap di sini." Sasuke mengulangi pernyataannya. Hinata mengangguk dan mulai menatap Sasuke; pandangan mereka bertemu.

Senyum manis nan lebar gadis itu tampakkan. Lalu dia memiringkan wajahnya membuat ekspresinya begitu terlihat manis dan polos, "Dan aku menyukai segaris pemisah antara laut dan langit," lalu gadis itu memajukan wajah sedikit; Sasuke berdegub kencang, "alasanku sama sepertimu."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu memalingkan wajah menatap pohon kelapa menjulang tak jauh darinya.

"Mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Dalam keadaan mengerjap, Sasuke tak sadar mengangguk. "Ada seorang gadis bodoh yang terobsesi dengan segaris pemisah antara langit dan laut."

Sasuke entah kenapa menghela napas geli. "Itu kau," terkanya yakin sambil menggelengkan kepala sedikit.

"Ya, benar," Hinata mengangguk, "gadis itu bodoh. Dia tak sadar mengucapkan kesukaannya itu kepada kakak kelas yang tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya." Hinata merogoh tas kecilnya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menaruh di atas pasir sebelahnya. "Kakak kelasnya secara mendadak bilang bahwa ia juga suka. Gadis itu berteman dengan kakak kelas yang memiliki kesamaan yang sama dengan gadis bodoh itu setelahnya…."

Detik waktu terus berjalan seirama dengan suara tik, tik, tik, jam tangan yang bergelung di pergelangan Hinata.

"Lalu enam hari yang lalu, Kakak kelas itu izin pergi kepada gadis bodoh tersebut. Menjanjikan sesuatu." Hinata menarik napasnya panjang lalu menghelanya lepas, "Dan dia tidak pernah kembali. Jadi gadis itu pulang."

Ya, Hinata pulang ke pantai kesukaan keluarganya. Hinata pulang ke pantai dimana segaris pemisah itu terlihat nyata. Dia kembali pulang karena sekarang; di pantai itu; Hinata duduk dan bercerita. Dia _pulang_.

"Oh," Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang. Mengerjap beberapa kali, lantas menatap langit hitam bertabur bintang di atasnya. "Seorang pria pun sama. Dia begitu menyukai laut. Langit pun tampak indah saat air laut tenang. Namun saat kabar bahwa kakaknya pergi ditelan laut, pria itu menganggap laut adalah penelan ganas. Langit juga penonton sejati yang tidak berguna; tidak bisa lakukan apapun."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, membuat pasir-pasir itu terjebak dikepalan tangannya yang kencang. "Laut itu jahat, begitu dengan langit. Dia tidak pernah memuntahkan apa yang pernah ia telan. Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang apa yang ia lihat. Kakak ku tidak pernah ditemukan. Tidak ada orang yang tau kejadiannya."

Mendengar lima kata terakhir itu, jantung Hinata jadi berdegub kencang. Teramat kencang sampai Hinata merasa bahwa dunia mengejeknya. Hinata tidak mau berdegub, dia ingin menyudahi semuanya.

Namun dia bisa apa jika takdirnya bukan sekarang?

"Laut tidak jahat, kok." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. "Langit tidak jahat."

"Bodoh! Langit hanya diam dan tidak memberi petunjuk!" Sasuke melempar pasir ke arah laut. "Laut memakan keluargamu! Laut memakan kakak ku! Butuh waktu tak terduga untuk laut memakanmu atau aku. Tapi laut bisa memakan siapapun, dan kau bilang laut tidak jahat?!"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke mengeraskan rahang tegasnya. "Laut dan langit tidak pernah jahat." Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau laut jahat, mentari tidak akan pernah ia muntahkan kembali. Aku yakin kau pun tau bahwa setiap pagi, kau dan kakakmu sering menatap _sunrise_ , kan? Kalau langit jahat, tidak akan ada tempat untuk mentari saat laut memuntahkannya."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Bagaimana kau tau tentang aku dan kakakku?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena marah. Dia menghiraukan pernyataan tentang langit.

"Kakak kelas itu juga sering bercerita. Dia pencerita yang menyenangkan." Hinata tersenyum kecil lagi. "Dan laut tidak jahat. Dia akan selalu memuntahkan apa yang ditelannya. Walau tidak utuh seperti pertama kali dia menelannya, aku yakin laut memuntahkannya, hanya saja… kita tidak melihatnya."

Hinata kembali menatap segaris pemisah yang mulai tak terlihat karena suasana redup itu. "Makanya, aku ingin sekali menuju segaris pemisah antara langit dan laut, aku ingin bertanya kepada keduanya. Dimana muntahan mereka tentang keluargaku? Dimana muntahan mereka tentang orang-orang terkasih yang hilang dimakannya?"

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan bulir airmata, tak sanggup lagi ditahan; bendungan itu lululantak dihantam keinginan palsu.

Sasuke berdiri; menarik Hinata dari atas, lalu memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu gadis itu. Hinata pun hanya bisa menangis tersedu di dada bidang yang melindunginya dari terpaan angin menusuk. Mereka menangis, tapi tidak ada isakan.

Menangis dalam hening.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata lalu menyapu pandang. "Kau benar. Laut akan memuntahkan apa yang ia telan." Ia tersenyum kecil lalu melepas pelukannya. "Kau benar!" Lalu kakinya menuju laut dan dia membungkuk; mengambil sesuatu. "Kau benar."

Hinata tersenyum melihat apa yang Sasuke temukan.

Sebuah kalung.

Milik Kakaknya.

"Ya. Laut akan memuntahkannya, Sasuke. Memuntahkan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu." Hinata tersenyum saat punggung Sasuke mulai tegap dan tangannya mencengkeram kalung itu erat.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

Senyum Hinata melebar, "Dari sang langit yang berbisik kepada laut."

Dan perlahan namun pasti, Hinata memundurkan diri. Memalingkan wajah dari laut maupun langit.

Setelahnya gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari pantai penuh kenangan yang menjadi tempat dimana ia merasa senang dan sedih. Pulang dari rumah.

*

 **Rona Senja** _say_ Halooo. Makasih udah meluangkan waktu dan baca sampai sini:) Maaf tapi aku enggak bakalan curcol, kok. (ini sedang diusahakan)

 _I just wanna say, thank you for the reviews_ di cerita Komplikasi Tentang Terikat! Senang sekaliii. Sama semoga suka cerita ini, yaa.

 **Rona Senja** _say_ _thank you_ dan lavyu .w.


End file.
